That Part Of Me
by Miittan
Summary: Rin Kagamine is unaware of who she really is due to an 'accident.' While she is half asleep, someone kisses her, but wakes up to find no one around her. Join Rin as she uncovers secrets of her past and how everyone fits into it. Who kissed her and why? Rated T: Curses, Meltdowns, AND KISSES! :O ;) RIN X LEN :3 (BASED ON: SUKI KIRAI!) NONCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey.. How was your day? Fine? Nice.. The weather is beautiful, ain't it? The moon.. So.. Crystal Clear... I'm sorry! *Gets thrown at by tomatoes* It's.. It's... Just that... School.. You know.. *Gets thrown at by more tomatoes* I'll try harder! I promise!... Oh, and if you were hoping for another chapter of _Vocaloid High School Host Club_... Then... Sorry to disappoint you... *Gets thrown at by bricks* BUT I'M NOT DISCONTINUING IT! I PROMISE I'LL WORK ON IT BUT... This story.. It just couldn't leave my mind. Sorry. I'll try updating it A.S.A.P. On to the NEW story! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"You know she'll faint again, right?"

"But.. We have to try!"

"No! SHE. WILL. FAINT. AGAIN!"

"But-"

"PERIOD."

"Mmmfh..." Shifting from side to side, I struggled to open my eyes.

"Hey, shut up! She's waking up!" A high-pitched female voice rang against my ear drums in a soft whisper.

"Mmfh!" Quickly opening my eyes, the light blinded me, causing an instant headache to wash over me.

"Shit! Are you okay?" A girl in two teal pigtails rubbed my temples.

"Fine?" My statement turned out as a question, unsure as my headache slowly left.

"You shouldn't move around too much even if you're being discharged today." The girl slowly removed her delicate fingers from my temples.

"Yeah.. But... Who are you?" I asked as I replaced her fingers from my temples with mine.

The soft chatter quickly died down. Their cheerful faces were replaced with shock.

"Wha... What? How can you NOT remember me? I'm your best friend! Remember? Me! Miku!" She pointed at herself with a forceful smile as if she were trying not to believe I've forgotten her.

"Miku, calm down. The accident, remember? The doctor said this would happen. Let's not force her to remember everything. Take it slow." Long, luscious, pink hair trailed behind a girl as she walked over. "Hello, my name is Luka. And, obviously, this crazy girl over here is Miku." Luka playfully pinched Miku's cheeks as Miku's smile slowly reappeared. "So, how much do you remember?" Luka directed towards me.

"..Um.. Not much, actually.. My name is.. Rin, right?"

"Thank goodness you know your name. What else do you know? Do you know which school you go to?"

"No.."

"Your family?"

"...Um.. No."

The two girls awkwardly shifted in place.

"...What?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before returning their gaze towards me.

* * *

The drive back to my house seemed to have taken longer than it should have been because of the silence.

We made a stop in front of a white, large mansion with drop-dead orange features. My mouth hung wide open as we stepped inside. Memories of my home began flashing past me when the two, large doors were opened and we walked into what seemed like my living room.

"So.. This is your house. Anything seem familiar?"

I sent glances at almost every detail: the orange walls; the yellow-orange carpeting; almost the entire inside of the house was covered in orange. After looking around, I finally spoke.

"Yeah. I remember this place.. My parents... I think... they.. they handed this house over to me because I refused to leave." A slight chuckle escaped my lips with a hint of sorrow.

"Really? Wow.." The girl in teal pigtails leaned closer to the other girl's ear whispering something faint, but enough for me to hear. _"...Hasn't she always used to tell us that she stayed here because of-.. Does she remember __'that person'__?" _Unfortunately, a few parts were whispered too low that even my "superhuman" senses weren't able to hear it.

Slowly, I dragged my foot across the yellow-orange carpet towards a shelf full of picture frames. Yellow borders framed the pictures inside. My cerulean eyes glanced over to a certain picture of a boy and a girl. The girl was obviously me, but the boy was unknown to me. "Hey, who is he?" I pointed towards another picture frame that framed a picture of the same boy alone.

"Oh, that's-.." Luka's voice was suddenly interrupted by a screaming Miku. Miku lunged towards the picture frame, throwing it furiously onto the floor. She repeatedly stomped on the frame, shattering the glass into pieces and ripping the picture with the tip of her shoe's heel. The girl continued yelling at the picture, still stomping on it, refusing to stop before being pulled away by Luka. Adrenaline pumped throughout my body after watching Miku suddenly breaking down.

"Sempai! What's going on?!" I choked on my words a bit seeing Miku shuddering as an aftermath of her breakdown.

"Sorry, Rin-chan. We have to go now. Oh, and call me 'Luka'." Luka twirled around on her heel, a shaking Miku in her arms.

"Luka! Wai-" Before even finishing, the front door slammed, leaving me alone, pointing towards the door with my mouth wide open.

_Wh-what just happened? Who is this person? And.. why did he make Miku so mad? _I glanced at the floor towards the shattered glass. Letting out a sigh, I headed towards a closet filled with supplies. Bending down, I began cleaning up the glass only to find that a piece of the picture was still intact. The piece only consisted of the boy's head, his bright, blue eyes and pale skin equally fit with his golden-like hair. Across the room, staring straight into a mirror, I noticed that my features closely resembled his. _Maybe he's a relative.._

With the floor spotless, I headed up a group of spiral, white stairs. A long hallway extended from each side of the staircase, the walls still having a citrus color to them. Ten bedrooms each had a personal bathroom as large as a normal one floor house, the biggest bedroom belonging to Rin. Heading towards the bedroom, she passed a couple of rooms that were used as a game room, dojo, gym, music room, and another kitchen. The hall was circled around a hole centered in the middle for viewing the living room that was downstairs.

"Why am I living in such a big home... alone?" My cheeks grew red once I had noticed me talking to myself.

I continued heading towards my bedroom. Two, white doors with wooden-carved handles were opened as I stepped inside the room. It took a while for me to finally catch my breath at the grand room. Most of the furniture was made of marble, everything being fancy. The room still resembled a room of a teenage girl's, but fifty times bigger. Cute, stuffed animals sat on the king-size bed with yellow pillows and sheets. Orange curtains towered over the bed, giving it a sort of princess-y effect. A large plasma TV, the size of a theater's, hung on the wall across from the bed.

"..."

I stared again at the sight.

"... I know EXACTLY what to do.."

Running towards the bed, I leaped onto it and felt myself drowning in ecstasy. Looking straight ahead, I noticed the remote laying on a desktop next to a computer the size of a normal TV. _Nooo.. I don't want to leave this fluffy heaven!_

_Wouldn't it be cool if the TV turned on by my voice? _Laughing, at myself I yelled out, "Haha! Impossible! My TV won't just turn on by me saying, 'ON.' Haha!"

Suddenly, a flash of white appeared on the television and a drama was shown. Once again, my mouth hung wide open. _Who am I? __WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH MONEY?! _I smiled to myself as I walked over to the desk that held the computer. Under the desk was a box that contained an orange laptop. I set the box under the desk with the laptop still at hand. Before walking away, I suddenly caught my eye on a white, hard-cover book covered in orange stickers. _Typical me. _I gently set the laptop on the desk and sit on an office chair. Grabbing the book, my intentions were to skim through the pages, hoping to find any important memories. Unfortunately, my wishes weren't granted as my eyes glanced at a silver lock. _Great... Now, where's the key? _Frantically, I searched my entire bedroom for possible spots of where I hid the key. Sighing, I gave up, and decided to look for the key another time.

All alone, I gave myself a tour of the house. After a VERY long time of exploring the mansion, I found many secret passageways that could possibly be used for future purposes. _With this, I could easily win a game of hide-and-seek! _I softly giggled and threw myself under the covers of my bed, awaiting another day filled with enjoyment.

* * *

"Hey, wake up! Rin!"

"Hmm? Sweetie is that you?" My hands lifted itself and slid to the back of what seemed to be a person's neck. That is when I received a slap to my face.

"Wake the hell up, Rin!"

My eyes were half-opened but could faintly see a figure in front of me. "W-who.. Who are y-you?" I slowly opened my mouth to let out a yawn until a pair of soft lips were planted onto mine. In between those lips, a warm, wet tongue slid into my supposed yawn. The lips and tongue left as soon as they entered and footsteps were heard leaving.

My eyes suddenly snapped open to find the 'Mouth Intruder,' but to my disappointment, no one was there. Looking around the library, I found several people there, all of them being boys, but too busy peering down at their books to notice my gaze.

_Oh, yeah! I'm at "school"- WAIT! That's not the point here! Who the hell just made out with me?!_

Looking around once again, no one seemed to notice my presence. Worry took over me as I tried to quickly calm myself down by chomping on a dozen of oranges I brought with me. _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. I was probably just imagining it- But WAIT! WHAT IF IT'S A STALKER?! – No.. Impossible... Right? _The sudden ringing of the bell pounded in my ears as I frantically grouped up my books and left for class.

* * *

On my way towards the class, people were skirting towards the walls. _Are they avoiding me? Ugh.. What the hell?! What kind of a person WAS I before the accident? On second thought, what is this 'accident'?_

My smile rapidly disappeared as I realized I barely knew anything about my past life. What am I to do if I was asked a question concerning that life? Worry, once again, took over me.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly placed my palm onto the door handle. _This is it.. The classroom... I don't know anyone- anyTHING, as a matter of fact. How am I supposed to handle this. _After taking another deep breath, slid open the door.

The class grew silent once seeing my face. My heart writhed in my chest as my eyes grew wide and my mouth formed a straight line. Blood pulsed quickly throughout my body from the increasing pressure. Letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I sat in an available seat right next to another available seat. These were the only two seats left, leaving one because I just occupied one. I slowly grew relaxed for a bit until I noticed the entire class with shocked expressions plastered on their faces. The pressure overtook me again.

_Had I done something wrong? Why are they looking at me like- _My thoughts were interrupted when the door slid open. Worried it was the teacher, I straightened my back, noticing it was another student. The student looked around my height, a bit taller but coincidentally had features shockingly familiar to mine. _Hmm.. Where have I seen him before? Meh. Probably just one of my past memories kicking, telling me that he's another one of my classmates. _The student scanned the room with a cool expression on his face. Once his gaze reached towards me, his eyes suddenly narrowed into a very cold and dark expression. For this, the students looked at me and quietly snickered. _Wh-what's going on?_

He walked down the aisle of desks until reaching upon mine. I slowly looked up, fear overtaking my nerves. "Wh-what?"

"Get off." He said in no certain tone of voice.

"W-why?"

"Because I said so."

At this moment, my fear was suddenly replaced with irritation. "Don't be so cocky with me!" The classroom gasped as I suddenly realized what I just said. Red hues suddenly formed from the top of my cheek bones and down.

Slowly, he raised his hand as I flinched, afraid he's going to hurt me. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, tightening his grip every second.

"Ow! Let go of me!"

"That's my chair. Get. OFF!" He lunged me forward onto his chest. Once I landed, he turned me a full 180 degrees and pushed me toward the unoccupied seat right next to it.

"Ow-" A heavy load of books were thrown onto my lap with a book bag, pain spreading through me further. Glancing over to him, I found his ass planted on the seat I was once occupying. _Geez. He doesn't have to be THAT mean. He could've just said 'PLEASE'. Narcissistic, much? _My thoughts were interrupted again after hearing books slam against a desk. The teacher was here.

"Rin and Len Kagamine please see me after class for fighting over a DESK." The teacher slammed a pen on top of the stack of desks before turning around to the board.

_Wait.. What? His last name is Kagamine too? Who is this guy?_ My gaze slowly directed towards Len to find him glaring at me. Quickly, I looked back to the board, avoiding contact with this 'Len' any further.

This is gonna be a long day...

* * *

**Wow!... That was terrible! Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! *Looks at other writers* Aw... I wish I had a fan of Rin X Len as my writing partner.. BUT A BOY! I wanna meet a boy here! How exciting! I rarely see any boys who are fans of Rin X Len so I would absolutely LOVE having one as my partner. It'll be so cool! Anyway, thanks for reading! And... Look forward to Chapter 2 in a computer near you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Miittan is back with another chapter of _That Part of Me._ In case you're wondering, I made that my title because... Well, I don't know! I couldn't think of anything, so.. Well, just pretend that the title has some super deep meaning to it. Mkay? Like, maybe I made it because it's supposed to represent Rin's other part. You know, the one she's missing... cause she forgot who she really is... Yeah... Anyway, let's go on to the story, shall we? (P.S. My replies to my reviews in the last chapter is at the end of this chapter. :3 )**

* * *

_Rin dropped her textbooks onto the wooden table beside her._

"_Ah! I'm so tired." She softly yawned stared into the aisles of books. Looking around for any teachers, she sunk back in her seat. Feeling her eyes getting heavier by the second, Rin slipped into a deep sleep._

"_Hey, wake up! Rin!"_

"_Hmm? Sweetie, is that you?" I slid my hands in the back of what seemed to be someone's bare neck, receiving a slap to my face._

"_Wake the hell up, Rin!" _

_My eyes were half-opened but could faintly see a figure in front of me. "W-who.. Who are y-you?" I slowly opened my mouth to let out a yawn until a pair of soft lips were planted onto mine. In between those lips, a warm, wet tongue slid into my supposed yawn. The lips and tongue left as soon as they entered and footsteps were heard leaving._

_My eyes suddenly snapped open to find the 'Mouth Intruder,' but to my disappointment, no one was there. Looking around the library, I found several people there, all of them being boys, but too busy peering down at their books to notice my gaze._

_...Who-?_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_My god.. My god.. I'm gonna be late!_

Rin scurried down the endless hall, her golden locks swaying in the wind. Although it isn't her first few days at school, to her, it felt as if it were, due to the fact that she lost her memories of her previous life.

She was close to running into a student, but because of her speed, Rin couldn't dodge quick enough, resulting in her instantly running into the unaware person. Processing what had just happened through her mind, she held out her right hand to the student lying on the floor.

"I'm SO SORRY! I- I- I wasn't watching were I was going and-" Rin paused as she realized who the person was. Her cerulean eyes met dark blue orbs a tad bit covered by his dark blue hair. A scarf with the color of his eyes were wrapped around his neck. He stood about 6 feet tall and had a silly grin wrapped around his face.

"That's alright, Rin-chan," he merely said, walking away. As the dark-haired man took a sharp turn at the end of the hall, Rin's mouth hung wide open, wide enough to touch the floor.

_He-... He was in the library that day, right? Could it be that he's-.. No, no... Impossible. Rin, what the hell are you thinking?_

Gaping at where the man was last seen, realization slapped her across the face. Afraid of what she may see, Rin slowly peered down at her diamond-encrusted watch. She stared in horror at how sneaky time is; passing by quickly without her knowing. Scurrying down the hall, once again, Rin finally reached her destination, swiftly sliding the door open.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Rin glanced at the open mouths of her fellow classmates and teacher, frantically trying to recover her normal breathing pace. Silence washed over the class before suddenly bursting into an enormous amount of laughter.

"Quiet down, everyone!" The teacher sent a terrifying glare at each and every student before shooing Rin to take a seat.

In the middle of the lesson, a ring tone echoed throughout the room playing 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna. Snickers were heard as Rin glanced over to the source of the noise: a girl with light green, shoulder-length hair pushed back with odd looking goggles. Her cheeks were burning in a crimson color as she frantically searched through her pockets before pulling out a green phone covered in all sorts of stickers. "S-Sorry!" The girl pressed a green button and began scolding the person on the other line and explaining she was in school. The snickers stopped as the teacher walked towards the student, grabbing the phone and smashing it into the floor making the girl shriek. Students continued to stare ahead with a bored expression as if they were used to it...?! _What is up with this school?!_

Rin glanced over to **him** in the desk next to hers. Like the other students, **he **stared straight ahead with his eyes droopy and his hand supporting his head with his elbow placed onto the desk's surface. Letting out a small yawn, he noticed Rin's head turned towards him at the corner of his eye. Glancing over to her, her eyes widened once she was caught staring at him.

"H-hi.." Rin stuttered on her words, afraid of offending him.

At this, Len narrowed his eyes into a glare causing Rin to flinch. "What?" He spat out.

"N-n-noth-.." Len turned towards the windows, tuning Rin out completely as she just sat there with her jaw dropped on the floor. _This cocky-! URGH! _Rin gripped onto her blonde locks, frustrated enough to pull her hair out.

* * *

Rin stared up at the sky as she ate the contents of her bento. She couldn't help but keep wondering what kind of a person she was in the past.

"_Rin.. I love you.."_

_W-what?.._

"_I need you.. I love you too much."_

_Who?_

"_NO!... NO!... RIN!"_

Suddenly, pain took over her head. The memory disappeared and Rin began rubbing her temples, attempting to soothe the aching pain away. Groaning, Rin rubbed harder, her lunch falling off her lap as she gripped into her hair. "UGH!"

"Rin?" Looking up, Rin found a boy with jet black hair tied into a small ponytail like Len's. "Are you okay?" The boy dropped onto his knees nearing Rin, examining her fingers circling the sides of her head. He must have gotten the message since he proceeded to rub her temples for her. "I heard about the **accident**, but.. I didn't believe it was actually true... I'm sorry about **him**. **He** doesn't deserve someone as pure and kind as you, anyway.." Rin looked up to the boy, staring into his golden eyes with her cerulean ones. _Who is he talking about?_

"Who?" Rin merely asked, too curious to think of anything else.

"Hm?" The boy gave Rin a confused look, oblivious to the fact Rin had lost her memories.

"Who are you talking-?"

"Ah.. It's almost time for class. Let's head on up, shall we?" He held out a hand to help Rin up. Rin took it as the boy dashed too fast for her own legs to keep up that he was now dragging her down the hall and up the stairs.

The boy reached to a sudden stop, causing Rin to crash into him face-first. "Ow! What was that for-?" Rin looked up at the back of the boy's head. Instead of questioning, Rin looked ahead of him. There, Rin saw **him**, the cocky shota-god.

"Well, well.. Who do we have here?" Len moved his lips to form a smirk.

"S-shut up, Len! Move out of the way!" The boy yelled at Len, causing his smirk to form a sarcastic frown.

"What? Are you afraid I'm going to steal Rin from you, huh, Rei?" _Rei? So, that's his name.._

"Move out of the way, Len." Rei's hands clenched into fists that were so tight, his knuckles became white.

"Tch. Whatever... Who would want that idiot, anyways?" Len sent a smirk towards me before walking away.

"Wha-?! Idiot-?!" Rei and I yelled in unison at Len as he merely lifted his hand with his back still faced towards us.

_That son of a-... URGH!_

* * *

I waited in the classroom for every person to leave.

Once the classroom emptied, the sun illuminated the room. Rin let out a sigh, taking advantage of the scenery of the setting sun to relax. That relaxation only lasted a moment before Rin suddenly stood up once she remembered **him**.

The cocky smirk of his.

The cocky glare of his.

The cocky attitude of his.

The cocky shota he is.

"URGH!"

Rin kicked whatever was near her before a sudden pain filled her toe.

She had stubbed it once she kicked a desk.

"OWW!" Rin began rolling around the floor, her hands wrapped around her foot, trying to soothe the tingling pain from the stupid metal that was used as the desk's leg.

She sat up, wanting to examine it before leaning in too fast and accidentally hitting her head on the desk's wooden surface.. HARD.

"OWWW!" This time, Rin rubbed her forehead as she sulked for being so stupid. She glanced over at the desk with tears in her eyes. "You hate me, too, right?" She stared at the desk as the desk gave no reply. "WHY? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME? WHAT KIND OF A PERSON WAS I? WAS I BAD OR-?" She began ranting out of no where to the desk as if it were a real person.

Silence filled the room.

"I'M SORRY!" Rin leaped at the desk, hugging its cold, steel leg. "I am so sorry, table! I love you!" She began covering it with kisses before a voice interrupted making her flinch.

"Kissing desks now, are we?" Rin stared at the owner of the voice in horror.

Len

Once Rin realized she was still hugging it with her lips still planted on the steel, she quickly jumped back, stood up and faced the person with a large smirk wrapped around his face.

"N-no.. I'm not kissing it!.."

"Then, what were you doing?"

"Uh... W-well.. You know.. Examining it!"

Len merely stared with his smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You know..."

"..."

"...stainless steel.."

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Len sweat-dropped and rolled on the floor, gripping his stomach with his hand giving Rin a signal to stop.

Embarrassment spread throughout Rin's body as red hues crept up her face. She puffed out her cheeks, making her face look more like a tomato. Noticing this, Len laughed even harder.

"HAHA! W-WAIT! HA! R-RIN! W-WAIT!"

Rin ran out of the school, heading towards her house.

* * *

Closing the large double doors behind her, Rin ran up the stairs, past the heliocentric hole, into her bedroom, and leaped onto her cloud-like bed. Frustrated, she threw punches onto the sheets as she screamed her lungs out into her pillow.

_DAMN HIM!_

_DAMN HIM FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY!_

_WHY DOES HE MAKE ME FEEL SO MANY THINGS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO!_

_**Or do you?**_

_WHAT?! _Rin lifted her face off the pillow and looked around for the voice's owner. "Who said that?"

Unfortunately, a response wasn't heard. No one else was found inside the room besides her. Rin glanced around one more time before shooing the matter off, thinking it's only her wild imagination.

_'Do I', huh?..Maybe.._

Rin remembered seeing the laughing face of Len: his smile wide enough to see his gorgeous, white teeth; tears filling the corners of his eyes from laughing too much; the way his long eyelashes cast shadows down his red cheeks.

They all seemed to interest Rin so much.

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to see him smile again.

She wanted to see him laugh again.

She wanted to see all of his faces; not just the face he wears everyday to show how 'cool' and 'uncaring' he supposedly was. She knew he was more than that. She grew interested in the faces of him. She wanted to see it all so badly..

Then, she decided:

"Len Kagamine, let's be friends."

* * *

**Whoaaaaaaaaa! Rin?! WHAT?! HOW?! Just a few minutes ago, you wanted to smash his head open! How?! Whatever... Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it so much!**

**By the way, 'Rude Boy' by Rihanna was the ring tone because the person sang it. It's obvious who the person is, right? Well, yes. She sang it and it was really cool so be sure to search that up once you visit YouTube.**

* * *

**As promised, here are my replies:**

**MizuneMinamiki:**

Wow, you're so right. It really is! So many fangirls fangirling on how cute Rin and Len are. (I'm a Rin fangirl) And thank you for the luck! :P

Do you really like it? I'm so happy you do!

Yes, yes, poor Rin-chan. I don't really know how it feels like to lose all of your past memories. It must be really complicated. I feel bad because, well, what if she had so many beautiful memories she WANTED to remember? Stupid accident! How dare it steal her memories!

No worries! Miittan is evil, so Rinny will get her revenge from Len! :D

Thanks for reading, again! Here's the update. XD

**Ryonar (Guest):**

Really? That's amazing! You're, like, one of the first fanBOYS of Rin X Len that I've met! :D I'd be honored to have you as my partner. It's always so lonely.. Thank you for reading my story, too!

* * *

**That's it, fellow readers! Look forward to another chapter in a computer near you! :D Thanks for reading! Bye, bye!**


End file.
